random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Word Story 3:Random Than Ever Before
Here is the third type of 4 Word Story!This one's gonna be longer than ever(about as much as one-thirds of my Poll Test page).So,if you don't know how to play,visit the original or if you want to see more 4 word random,see the second. Names Of Random Faves3000:You mean like,metaphorically? Rocketslug: Sawyers will dominate this! wiki contributor: Purchase the pineapple, please. Loki Laufeyson: Ultimate Evil Overlord? MEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!! Rafer45: Goombas are actually misunderstood SonicAndKnuckles:It's Morphing Time!Again! Tacosalad1127: Hannah Montana Wearing M'jeans Characters These are characters who have appeared in the story so far: *Sawyer(s) *Peter Panda *Sponge(s) *Mjollnir *Potato Zombie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mo *Kirby *Ben 10 *XLR8 *Loki *Pi(piece) *Pi(Mathematical) *Hannah Montana *Evil Peter Panda *Mr. Peanut *Meap *Denozo *Gibbs *Moseby *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario *Greg Heffley *Gibby *Old McSpongebob *Old McSpongebob's Dill Pickles *Old McSpongebob's Kosher Pickle *Mordecai *Rigby *The guys named Bob The STORY! All the Saywers started yelling 'LOCKE' over and over so Peter panda built an army to fight the saywers "Dang" Peter said when Sponges stole the Mjollnir hammer with fries."NUUUUUU" Potato Zombie said "The Sawyers" said Sonic the Hedgehog are covered in PIE!!!!!!!! Potato Zombie and Sawyer decided to get the mjollnir hammer to use on peter panda. "FIRE!"Mo said as he picked up kirby.Ben 10 turned into XLR8. Sawyer shot Gwen and then Gwen revived to EAT A GIGANTIC PIZZA! Hannah Montana! OMG! I'm turning into XLR8 too! Mjollnir crushed XLR8 with Sawyer's tent. XLR8 screamed "OMG WHY U BAMBOOZLE ME WITH FRIED CHICKEN!"XLR8 run-shot Sawyer and Mjollnir. "Mjonllir, doesn't your name..." "MJOLLNLIR'S A HAMMER!"- Loki. Evil Peter Panda ate a colossal evil peice of Pi(mathematical). The other Pi-part started kicking Mr. Peanut until Sawyer ate Mjollnir. "Yum," said, "Mjollnir tastes like Pocky(first in-story link!)!" Denozo, Gibbs, and Moseby decided to have the most awesomest key chain."Sonic the Hedgehog tastes like Resee's Cups" Mario said."Of course he tastes like Resee's Cups!" Mjollnir said.The a TALL burger was eaten."Mario tasted like Fried Chicken!" Sonic the Hedgehog said.Then Greg Heffley punched Mario,Mjollnir and Sawyer.XLR8 punched Greg Heffley.Greg Heffley said "NOOOOO!!!!!!".Gibbs and Gibby're alike."Greg Heffly tastes like Pocky!" XLR8 said.Greg Heffley ate Old McSpongebob's Kosher Pickle.Old McSpongebob had some Dill Pickles.EiEiO.And the Dill Pickles were Green.EIEIO.Old McSpongebob had a Kosher Pickle.EIEIO.And the Kosher Pickle was Green.EIEIO.Then Greg Heffley ate Old McSpongebob's Dill Pickles.Old McSpongebob was REALLY angry at Greg Heffley.Japanese is better than english!XLR8 sent Greg Heffley to the fiery pit of FRIED CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sonic the Hedgehog Is awesome!This tastes like fried chicken!Mordecai and Rigby love crush dancing!"Sweet!" Mordecai said as he ate a piece of fried chicken.Rigby died.Then,Rigby was revived.Sawyers exploded and XLR8 turned back into Ben 10.(Does The Robot Metaphoriacally)LOL! Suddenly Sawyers' pieces attacked.P.S. I like fried chicken.All the characters attacked the sawyers.The sawyers were defeated."NOOOOOOO!!!!"Tom Sawyer said. The guys named Bob started to bundle up.Everyone(expect the sawyers) won the game!Nope,the saywers lost. Category:Certain-Word Stories Category:Numbers Category:Sawyer Category:Q&A Sports Category:Sports Category:LOST Category:Q&A Category:Meap Category:Pie Category:Pages That Have A Lot Of Catergories Category:The Four Word Story Category:Random Works! Category:Random Works! Category:Fried Chicken Category:Evil Category:Deals with LL Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:NCIS Category:Television Category:Some guy named bob Category:Stories Category:Random Works!